


Plan E

by awkwardturtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles in a french maids outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardturtle/pseuds/awkwardturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles dresses in a French maids outfit to get Derek's attention. </p><p> </p><p>Sourirwolf asked for powerbottom!Stiles dressed in a maid's outfit and restrains Derek from touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourirpourmoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/gifts).



> This is a PWP that was written at 4am after a conversation with Sourirwolf. 
> 
> This was written on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes, my phone seriously has a mind of it's own.

Derek doesn't know whether to punch Jackson in the face or buy him a gift basket. As Stiles bends down for the Xbox controller he decides on the latter. Jackson is definitely getting a fucking gift basket. The biggest gift basket he can find.

He has no idea how Stiles lost that stupid bet when the subject was Scott McCall, wasn't he meant to be Scott's yoda? The batman to his Robin, his very own personal Mr. Miyagi?

Yet there he was, frilly white cap artfully arranged on his tussled hair, his dusky nipples visible beneath the heart neckline of the corset, the white ribbing stretching across his taut stomach and...oh God...oh dear Lord God heaven and earth had he shaved his legs?!

"Waxed." he says when Scott asks, narrowing his eyes at Lydia and Erica as he pulls the garter and stockings higher up, Lydia just smirks whilst Erica blows him a kiss.

Derek has to sink his claws into his thighs at that. Scott gives him a weird look but he'd rather that than pop a boner in the middle of a pack night.

It's after Stiles bends down for the fifth time, this time he seems to be stretching but the action causes his lace covered bum to brush against Derek's knee that he gets it. He gets why Stiles sits so close to him, a warm line against his side, the sheer material of his skirt riding dangerously high up his thigh when there was so much space on the couch. He gets why Lydia keeps glancing at him as if she's done him a huge favour and he was an absolute prick for not realising and why Jackson and Scott look slightly green. Oh... _oh_.

"Finally!" Jackson says, throwing up his arms before bolting from the room.

"Well I better follow him if I want a ride home. You guys have fun." Derek gulps at Lydia's smirk. Erica stands up next, eying his betas.

"McCall you are going to buy me a smoothie. Boyd, Isaac, care to join?" Scott looks as if Christmas has come early, he gives Stiles a sly (not that sly as Derek spotted it) thumbs up but he too leaves the loft eagerly. Isaac gives him a smug grin before closing the door behind himself, and then silence.

"You are THE most dense person in the world!" Stiles says turning around so that he's facing Derek dead on. Derek can hear the boy's heart hammering loud and fast; despite the smell of nerves that wafts around in Derek's mouth, that thick sweet taste that gathers on the tip of his tongue, Stiles continues.

"Seriously a maids outfit is finally what clocks you on? Oh my God, for a werewolf with super senses you sure are unobservant, like seriously dude little Stiles tries to make an appearance at least three times a day around you, five if you're shirtless. Which you are mo-"

"So there was no bet?" he needs to get his bearings, understand what's going on. Could Stiles somehow...possibly...by some miracle want him?

"Thank God he finally gets it!" Stiles rolls his eyes, moving so that he's more comfortable on the sofa. He's sideways now, one foot on the ground whilst his other knee rests against the backrest, the angle awkward enough that the skirt bunches up exposing, Derek stops breathing at the sight of the bright red briefs that peek underneath the skirt.

"Oh yeah!" Stiles hisses, clambering over to straddle Derek's lap. He's over excited, his purple converse clad feet flailing for a moment before he rights himself. "Smooth Stiknski." he muses, blushing lightly. His hands come up to grip Derek's shoulders.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." he says leaning closer, it's the best idea Stiles' has ever had.

He can't take it any more; the weight of Stiles, warm and heavy on his lap, his slick mouth that bites at Derek's lower lip and pulls it gently before moving in for more-taking little kitten licks into Derek's mouth, his hairless legs gripping Derek's waist. He can't take it any more. He wants to touch, mark, claim. The wolf in him howls to hold Stiles down and take everything he needs, everything Stiles will give him until the boy was complete wreck, a mess writhing below him.

"Na-uh." Stiles laughs, pulling back when Derek reaches up to grip his hips and no! That's the last thing Derek wants! "You can't touch mister. You've made me work so hard. I thought we were going to have to move on to plan F and plan F was Scott's plan! Just imagine." he shudders theatrically and places Derek's hands back on to the sofa. "So you do not get to touch."

He has no idea how they get to his room except that he manages to loose all his clothing in the process, Stiles' shoes, briefs and corset sail past the tea table until he's just left in the stockings and skirt.

"Want me to ride you wearing the skirt?" Derek freezes at the image, giving stiles ample time to push him back on to the bed and clamber over him. Derek groans at the sensation of the ruffles brushing against his cock. He's never been so hard in his life.

"I'll stay in the stockings as well if you want." the smug grin that stretches across his face tells Derek that Stiles knows exactly the effect his words are having on Derek.   
  
Stiles bends down low, trailing his mouth against Derek's jaw, ending with a sharp bite. He wants to touch every inch of the pale freckled skin so bad, feel the slick sweat under his hands and grip Stiles' leaking dick that's tenting the skirt in such an obscene way. The wolf tells him to flip them over and just take but Derek holds back, lets Stiles kiss his way down his chest, hisses when sharp teeth tug at his nipple and just feels.

Stiles' bright laugh brings him crashing back from the high he's floating at.   
"Lube Derek, I need your lube." he howls when Stiles moves away from him to the end of the bed, his fangs pushing out as Stiles slicks up his own fingers and pushes them behind himself.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Derek." Stiles is panting lightly now, perspiration covering his body as he kneels on the bed and pushes back on two fingers. Derek wonders when he'd learned to do that, when he'd learned to suck his own fingers in to his greedy little hole. The sight of the fingers disappearing in and out past the ribboned hemline of the skirt set him on edge, the thought of Stiles alone in his room doing this to himself makes him feel as if he could explode any second now. 

Three fingers deep and Stiles is moaning, pushing down at the same time his fingers push up and Derek can't help but touch himself. Stiles lets out a groan at the sight so he speeds up, tightening his own grip.

"Wish these were yours." he gasps out; he's flushed all over, the colour bleeding down his chest and past the trail of hair until it reaches his cock, swollen and hard. "So hot Derek, touching yourself like that. Just for me."

"Stiles. Please." he doesn't know how much more of the teasing he can take. He lets out a moan of relief as Stiles crawls back over him.

"No touching." Stiles reminds him before pushing all the way down on him in one move. They groan simultaneously, Stiles clenching up for a moment, his arms shaking where he's braced them on Derek's chest. He's never looked more beautiful.

Then he starts to move. With the combined sensations of Stiles' tight heat wrapped around him, the soft silken feeling of the stockings brushing against his sides as Stiles moves up and down, the brush of the skirt against his chest, he knows he's not going to last long at all.

Stiles moans at the pure filth that's spewing out of his mouth, his actions becoming more frenzied as Derek groans out both praises and curses.

"Fucking beautiful Stiles. Perfect. Mine. All mine" he clenches his hands into the bed sheet, pressing his foot flat against the bed so he can thrust up. "Make me feel so good. So hot, so tight."

Stiles starts swearing, his eyes tightly closed as his actions become erratic, the smell of precome burns in the air, both of their sweat mingling. The scent of _them_ smells so right, he needs more.

"Stiles, look at me." he whispers, ignoring the no touching rule in favour of cupping the boy's cheek. His pupils' are blown wide, the black consuming the gold as he takes Derek in and then he's swearing, moving once twice before stilling.

With Stiles clenching tight around him over and over again, the warmth of cum seeping through the skirt and on to him and the overbearing smell of Stiles has him coming seconds later with a large groan.

Later when they're clean, Stiles' legs entwined with his and a smug smile on the other's tired face Derek turns for answers.

"There was no bet?"

"No bet."

"This was all a plan to get my attention?"

"Plan E of operation get Stiles laid." he says with a smirk.

"E?!" Stiles had tried to get his attention before? If he had known that there was any chance of Stiles wanting him back, then...

"You seriously didn't realise?" Stiles looks shocked. "Seriously? The silent movie marathon that put everyone but you to sleep? The tickets to watch the Hollywood Knights? I'd never even heard of the Hollywood Knights until you mentioned them!"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh," Stiles says exasperated. "I've tried very hard to get your attention so you better make it up to me."

"What if I show you a good time, many many times in many many different positions?" he asks slyly.

"Oh my God." Stiles groans, hiding his head under the pillow. "No, no way."

"Just leave me here to die of embarrassment Derek." he whines when Derek tugs the pillow away. "I can't believe you heard that you stalker!"

"Stiles, look at me."

"No." he shuts his eyes tightly.

"Come on look at me." he says poking him in the cheek. "If it helps I want to have a good time with you, many many times in many many different positions." 

One eye cracks open.   
"You are not funny."

"I'm very funny."

"Nah-uh!"

"You love me anyway" Derek says, regretting it almost as soon as it's out his mouth.

"Yeah I do." Stiles says quietly, almost a whisper.

"I-Stiles...me too...I-" he needs Stiles to understand.

"I know, it's why I put so much effort in to getting you to realise I wanted you too, you absolute failwolf."

* * *

Thanks for reading. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://imtoodumbtocomeupwithawittyname.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> How awful was that?


End file.
